Charlotte Petrovna
Charlotte Alessia Iryna Marie Petrovna, Grand Duchess of Karoleva, (15 April 1886-) was the first child and first daughter of Queen Alexandra and Frederik II of Karoleva. She was the oldest sister of Grand Duchess Maria Petrovna, King Nikolai II, and Grand Duchess Tatiana of Karoleva. She is known for being a member of the Petrovna family during the Christmas Revolt of 1905 and for her short reign as Queen of Karoleva in the spring of 1907. Early Years (1886-1896) Born the first child of Queen Alexandra and Fredrick I at the Kathrin Palace at Tsarskoe, Karoleva away from the public life that watched the Royal Family in St.Romovna. She and her siblings had a peaceful childhood for ten years. Train Crash of 1896 1896 was a tragic year for the royal family. A train crash caused the death of King Alexander II, Grand Duke Alexi, his wife, and children. Grand Duke Frederik of Karoleva became King and moved his family to St.Romovna and suddenly the family were in the public eye. She was know as being the most mature of the siblings, having a high sense of propriety. The Christmas Revolt of 1905 King Fredrick II, due to being unprepared for King, was not the best ruler which caused mass unrest among the people of St. Romovna. He was unpopular with the people, which resulted in the the Riot of November 14th, ending with the shooting of the protesters. This led to a protest by Erik Verraten which turned violent and led to the shooting of Grand Duke Nikolai Petrovna. Soldiers were sent by King Fredrick II but were defeated. The family planned on leaving the city to Tsarskoe after the 400th Ball . This led to the invasion of the Romovna Palace at the 400th Ball led by Erik Verraten on 21 December 1905 resulting in the death of Tatiana Petrovna by the hands of Bear Jenkins and Verraten. Charlotte, Maria, Alexandra Petrovna , and Nikolai made it out of the ballroom with the help of Dryia "La" Kilman. The family left the Romnova Palace in a car and were captured in The Slums by Verraten and his followers and put into The Shack with Maria and Alexandra. Charlotte and Maria are soon let go by Verraten and were told to leave the country in two days under threat of execution. They both fled to an orphanage ran by Tommy Milkins under the names of Katya and Olga. Lucky ran by Tuck Evergreen at the time of their arrival who did not recognize them. They stayed there for a while before leaving for the Romovna Palace to find their father. Charlotte and Maria Petrovna met Juste Dan Renon and then left the palace on a cart to take a boat to the train station. They all went to Tsarskoe disguised as a refugee family. Renon left them at the Kathrin Palace , the residence of Ilsa Petrovna Alexandrovna and Dowager Queen Maria Feodorovna Petrovna. Juste dan Renon gave Charlotte two letters, one for his father Victor dan Renon and one detailing the reason for his crimes. Juste tells her to put his dog tags on the grave of Mira Dan Renon . She is also given back her father's seal. Charlotte and Maria are later told of her father's death by the rebels by their aunt and grandma, both devastated. They both sent telegrams to try to look for their mother and brother. She is later approached by Juste dan Renon to detail his plan to turn himself in and confess to his war crimes under the guise of taking orders from Verraten. Telegrams informing them of a rebel group moving toward Tsarskoe made them move to a town near Ekaterinburg. The rebel army was defeated by the Eurovan Army and Erik and his followers were soon captured and later executed. The family were reunited in Ekaterinburg. Life after the Succession of Nikolai II (The First Time) After the Christmas Revolt, the Royal Family moved to Belinksy due to the inhabitable state of St.Romovna. King Nikolai II was crowed King two years later on his 20th birthday on April 3, 1907 in the Dorogoy Cathedral attended by the entire royal family. Here Charlotte met Isabella Affini and King Cedric of Livadia. The former being arranged to marry Nikolai II and the latter arranged to marry Charlotte by King Frederik II before his death. Here Grand Duchess Maria Petrovna was attacked by a man named Mad Mohan who was hired by Stanislav to collect the blood of a Petrovna. The ball was ruined due to Juste dan Renon rigging one of the fireworks to exploded near the glass ceiling of the ballroom, making everyone flee. Along with leaving a threatening note in the bedroom of Nikolai II, and a knife in the headboard of Charlotte's bed. On April 7th, 1907 Charlotte hosted a Charity Ball in order to raise money to fund giving food, fire wood, etc to the poor of Karoleva. The ball was only a minor success due to a rebel named James being shot and the royal vault being raided by Lisbeth Vaughn, both ordered by Dormin Lothar. This caused the attendees to leave early only raising a small chunk of money for the efforts. Due to being generally overwhelmed and being upset over not being told that she was arranged to marry the King of Livadia, she ran away from the palace for about two days. Though she was able to improve her relationship with the King of Livadia later. It was said that Charlotte had fallen ill but really she was somewhere in Belinsky. Here she spoke to Juste dan Renon where he told her of his "game" that he was forcing them all to play. She was later later found by guards and taken back to the Alexander Palace. Some time later the same day, Charlotte was shot in the leg by Renon in the Alexander Palace gardens but managed to survive. Her wound was treated by Dormin Lothar who treated gunshot wounds while in service in the Espanian army, who also made her a wheelchair to move around in. Charlotte is informed on the situation in Alingsky and they have to prepare for a siege of Belinsky led by the Espanian army and that Dormin Lothar had a hand in it. The majority of the servants were dismissed from the palace and Maria and Charlotte helped hide jewels in the garden. During the family's stay in the Queen's Parlor, supposedly the safest place in the palace, Juste dan Renon forces Alexandra '''to sign papers at gunpoint that give him and his Wraiths a full pardon, himself being named temporary field commission as Colonel, and a bounty for every Espanian soldier they kill, which Nikolai II did not take well. The Dowager Queen later told Charlotte her plan to overthrow Nikolai and place her on the throne. After some convincing, Charlotte eventually agreed to her mother's plan hoping it will help save Nikolai II from dying due to being King of such a chaotic country. On 14 April, 1907 Charlotte and Maria are told by Nikolai that the gate of Belinsky has been breeched and tells them that he will stay behind in the worst case scenario and has a plan to get his family along with Isabella Affini out of Karoleva and plans of Charlotte ruling if he dies. Dormin Lothar and his men were able to infiltrate the Alexander Palace, killing all the generals and officials in the War Room and many others. Lothar almost killed Maria Petrovna in the process but was stopped by Renon and they both fell through a window. The Seige of Belinsky ended with the surrender of the Espanian army and the death of Dormin Lothar by Renon's hand. During Renon's announcement of the end of the Seige, Renon stabbed Nikolai II with a poisoned knife before stabbing himself in the throne room. Due to already being in her majority, Charlotte was immediately Queen of Karoleva. Queen of Three Days After the "death" of King Nikolai II, Charlotte was shortly Queen Charlotte I of Karoleva for three days. But Nikolai II, to the surprise of everyone, came back to life ending her short reign. Life after the Succession of Nikolai II (The Second Time) Three days after his death, Nikolai II woke up from the dead. The knife he was stabbed with was laced with rhododendron that slowed down his heart rate enough to be declared dead. This also means that Renon also was risen from the dead as well. Charlotte fainted when she say her brother's tomb empty in the palace rotunda and was carried to the medical wing by King Cedric of Livadia where Isabella Affini was also brought due to being stabbed by her adviser. Later Charlotte is told by Maria that they need to leave Belinksy immediately with Juste dan Renon. She eventually agrees and leaves Belinsky with Dowager Queen Alexandra, Nikolai II, Isabella Affini, King Cedric of Livadia, Juste dan Renon, Justin Tombs, Lisbeth Vaughn, and Peter Gabriel. Her family, their entourage, and herself stayed on night in a monastery in a village between St.Romovna and Belinksy. Here Isabella Affini and Nikolai II got married despite advisers being against their marriage due to Isabella being queen of Manturia now. Men led by Magnus Vitori , the former leader of a secret legion in the Karolevian army responsible for war crimes that was almost killed under orders from Grand Duke Alexi, went and killed the monks of the monastery and the nearby village in search of the Petrovna's. The Petrovna's fled to St.Romovna were they stayed at the d'Alabanza house in the eastern banks of the Dvina river. After a fight with Maria about the treason plot against Nikolai II, Maria ran away and Charlotte went to look for her with Isabella. During this they found King Cedric and Renon who both got separated from the group at some point during their escape from the monastery. The Treason Plot against Nikolai II In April of 1907, Dowager Queen Alexandra convinced Charlotte Petrovna to agree to her plan to overthrow Nikolai to put Charlotte on the throne. The Dowager Queen did this to supposedly help keep Nikolai alive and strengthen Karoleva by indirectly putting herself on the throne. Queen Alexandra attempted to write to The Pope to remove Nikolai from the throne. Charity Efforts The money raised at the charity ball in 1907 was used to had out supplies to the poor in Belinsky during the start of the attack of Belinsky from the Espanians. But it was only a minor success and any improvement in the people's opinions of the Petrovna's was overshadowed by the Espanian siege. Titles and Styles 1 April 1886 - 28 April 1907 ' ''Her Royal Highness, Grand Duchess Charlotte of Karoleva 15 April 1907- 18 April 1907 Her Royal Majesty, Queen Charlotte of Karoleva 18 April 1907- Present ''Her Royal Highness,'' Grand Duchess Charlotte of Karoleva ---- I'm not going to let you guys forget Charlotte was Queen for three days. Also, writing this in the perspective as a 21st century historian who somehow knows everything.